


Эйфория

by bangbangbaby, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1960s, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Don’t copy to another site, First Time, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Missing Scene, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: — Уверен, что это хорошая идея?— Надеюсь, что нет, ведь тогда она тебе понравится.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди M-E





	Эйфория

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flashkick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589374) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



_1969_

На обратном пути Кроули ехал удивительно медленно, что мало соответствовало его обычной манере вождения. Конечно, то самое «слишком быстр для меня» было сказано всего два года назад, но вовсе не поэтому «Бентли» неторопливо, словно прокрастинирующий ледник, тащилась по морозным улицам Лондона. Ему просто хотелось подольше не возвращаться в книжный. Азирафель, без сомнения, пригласит его пропустить стаканчик — а после намекнёт, что пора бы им разойтись, но Кроули ещё не был готов расставаться с ним.

Добрую половину дня они провели в Кембридже, где Азирафель встретился с пожилой дамой, продавшей ему первое издание «Хоббита» с шестнадцатью типографическими ошибками и зелёными пятнами в углах обложки (Кроули уже потерял надежду понять, чем так важны зелёные пятна, но Азирафель и букинистка обсуждали их всё чаепитие).

Сейчас Азирафель оценивал карту на заднем форзаце, осторожно прослеживая пальцем красно-чёрные чернильные линии несуществующих рек, шепча названия несуществующих деревень. Фонари за окном мелькали жёлтым, тёмным и снова жёлтым — словно нимб мерцал в растрёпанных волосах ангела. Кроули бы смотреть на дорогу, но разве сравнится однообразная серая слякоть с блеском глаз и очарованной улыбкой Азирафеля? Шесть тысяч лет Кроули провёл, глядя на это лицо, думая о нём, и всё не мог насмотреться.

Азирафель поймал его взгляд, привычно улыбнулся, смотря словно сквозь него, — на драконов, на Мглистые горы, — не на Кроули. И тем не менее, первым порывом ангела было улыбнуться ему. Разве это отстранённое доверие, эта бездумная нежность — не достижение? В этот самый момент их товарищество казалось таким естественным, и не было ничего удивительного в том, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ, тепло спросить:

— Ну что, счастлив?

— Неописуемо, — вздохнул Азирафель, осторожно прижимая книгу к груди. Кроули видел, как нежно, но с видимым беспокойством держал ангел свою покупку, стараясь не прижимать к мокрому от растаявшего снега пальто из верблюжьей шерсти. — Дорогой, я так и не поблагодарил тебя за то, что ты согласился подбросить меня.

— Забудь, — пробормотал Кроули. «Бентли» медленно тащилась по морозным улицам. Они уже въехали в Сохо; не будь рядом Азирафеля, Кроули бы с удовольствием припугнул парочку неосторожных пешеходов, спешивших домой с ёлками и подарками. Вместо этого он сосредоточенно просчитывал маршрут, который заставит ангела поверить, будто они срезали, но будет длиннее на десять, а может, и на все сорок минут.

— Надо бы научиться водить, — протянул Азирафель, снова утыкаясь в книгу.

— Зачем? Я всегда готов подвезти тебя.

— Не хочу навязываться.

— Ты никогда не… — вырвалось у Кроули, но он успел вовремя прикусить язык. — Ты же ангел, — неопределённо закончил он.

— Если думаешь, что ангелы не могут быть навязчивыми, тебе точно нужно познакомиться с Гавриилом, дорогой, — ответил Азирафель и рассеянно провёл рукой по шее. Кашемировый шарф касался его обнажённой кожи, которая пахла чем-то чистым и тёплым — словно нагретое на солнце пуховое одеяло. Кроули хотел зарыться в неё лицом, свернуться и умереть, вдыхая её запах. Он бы точно развоплотился, останься он так надолго, ибо Азирафель пах невыносимо приятно. Хвала небесам, что он воспользовался одеколоном, который, безусловно, был весьма неплох, но не шёл ни в какое сравнение с чарующим естественным запахом ангельской кожи. Как же сильно Кроули хотелось лизнуть её, провести кончиком языка дорожку на шее и слегка прикусить, попробовав солнце на вкус.

До недавнего времени ему и в голову не приходило кого-то лизать, но где-то в период Возрождения Кроули решил, что с него хватит: пришло время узнать, из-за чего всё-таки люди так помешались на сексе. Попытка закончилась провалом: стоило ему Приложить Усилие, влечение к Азирафелю накрыло его подобно сексуально озабоченной лавине. Он был влюблён в него ещё с самого Начала, но новоприобретённая страсть сводила с ума. Казалось, у людей с этим всё просто: они могли получить разрядку, наведавшись в заведение вроде того, что секунду назад промелькнуло за окном «Бентли», или даже завоевать симпатию возлюбленного, раз за разом оказывая услуги, делая подарки, осыпая комплиментами, многозначительно прикасаясь, а то и вовсе всего лишь пообещав отличный трах.

Даже лучшие из трахов абсолютно не интересовали Кроули, покуда в них не участвовал Азирафель. Теперь он мог довольствоваться лишь рукопожатиями. Времена менялись, эпоха, когда было приемлемо целовать друзей в губы, тепло обнимать или прогуливаться с ними под руку, ушла безвозвратно.

У Кроули была склонность к умственной гимнастике, к тому, чтобы прыгать из начала в конец, но даже он признавал, что случайное соприкосновение ладоней весьма далеко от медового месяца в Париже.

С другой стороны… с другой стороны, Азирафель сказал: «Ты слишком быстр для меня». А это значило, что, пусть сейчас у Кроули нет шансов, однажды всё изменится. Ему всего лишь нужно подождать, пока Азирафель не решит, что они могут безбоязненно появиться в «Ритце» вдвоём. Кроули убеждал себя, что не взорвётся, если вдруг они поцелуются.

(Убеждения не работали, но он был готов рискнуть.)

У них было всё время в мире — Кроули готов ждать до космической эры. К тому моменту, когда человечество колонизирует Марс, он наверняка уже успеет отсосать Азирафелю. Это мотивировало.

— Ты, кажется, пропустил поворот, — заметил Азирафель, ткнув пальцем в карту. Кроули смотрел на его руку до тех пор, пока в глазах не начало двоиться.

— Здесь пейзажи лучше, — выдавил он.

Азирафель понимающе взглянул на него, и Кроули не знал, что именно он понял.

— Не хочешь выпить какао, когда вернёмся? — непринуждённо спросил ангел, продолжая изучать карту. А затем подмигнул. — Или чего-нибудь покрепче. Как насчёт горячего шоколада с капелькой рома?

— Давай напьёмся, — процедил Кроули сквозь зубы и крутанул баранку руля. Краем глаза он увидел, как Азирафель самодовольно улыбнулся.

Возможно, он просто предвкушал чашку горячего шоколада.

*

Магазин встретил их приветливым теплом: пламя весело трещало в чугунном камине, заполняя зал запахом горящего дерева, оранжевые отсветы плясали на стенах. По скромному мнению Кроули, открытый огонь в книжном сулил неприятности, но не стоило говорить об этом Азирафелю. Возможно, секрет успеха крылся именно в неспособности ангела сложить два и два: покуда он верил, что камин абсолютно безопасен, тот не смел его разочаровывать.

— Тебе понравится центральное отопление, — объявил Кроули чуть громче, чем было необходимо, вылезая из бушлата с меховым воротником. Азирафель задержался взглядом на блестящем бархатном пиджаке — его любимом.

— Планы на вечер? — спросил он, по-джентльменски забирая у Кроули пальто. Тот взглянул на свои модные — совсем как у «Биттлз» — ботинки, на оставленные ими грязные следы. Последние исчезли, стоило ему нахмуриться, и пристыженный паркет едва ли не заблестел от чистоты.

— В «Одеон»[1] на Лестер-сквере, — пробормотал Кроули и щёлкнул каблуками, проверяя, достаточно ли сухи подошвы.

— Что показывают?

— Э-э-э, новый фильм про Джеймса Бонда. «На службе Её Величества».

Ответ Азирафеля не впечатлил. Он повесил их верхнюю одежду — под ней у ангела оказался вязаный бадлон с узором «косичка» и пиджак сороковых годов. Выглядел Азирафель очаровательно; Кроули хотелось подойти к нему, обнять сзади, прижать руки к мягкому животу и зарыться лицом в шею. Впрочем, ему бы не хотелось, чтобы их первое за последние годы объятие стало таким: они должны быть осторожны. Нельзя слишком сильно сближаться.

Прогулочным шагом он подошёл к камину, сунув руки в карман, и сквозь тёмные очки уставился на огонь.

— Вот как. Ты в нём снялся?

— Да зачем бы мне?

— Ты ведь работал с…

— Мы не будем обсуждать МИ-6.

Кроули в последний раз угрожающе посмотрел на огонь, наказывая тому вести себя прилично, затем повернулся к Азирафелю, который заламывал пальцы. На лице его было то самое выражение лица, появлявшееся, когда он хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Кроули не хотел его затыкать, но объяснения сделали бы только хуже, а извинения лишь усилили бы неловкость, так что вместо этого он сказал:

— Он со стереозвуком.

Руки Азирафеля замерли. Он с любопытством взглянул на Кроули.

— Это как? — осторожно спросил ангел.

— Звук следует за актёрами. К Бонду кто-то подкрадывается, а ты слышишь его сзади себя.

Глаза Азирафеля изумлённо распахнулись.

— Боже мой, как им это удалось?

Кроули пожал плечами и дразняще провёл пальцем по камину.

— Вот сам и увидишь. То есть, услышишь.

Азирафель слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Не думаю, что…

— Пойдём, — попросил Кроули. Он не умолял: хочешь — соглашайся, хочешь — нет. Встретился взглядом с глазами Азирафеля, пытаясь остаться бесстрастным, напрягая челюсть и поджав губы. Он просто не мог сказать «пойдём на свидание».

_Джеймс Бонд офигенный, и я хочу смотреть его с тобой._

_Прошу тебя, это же не какой-то там «Ритц»._

_Всего лишь кино._

_Пожалуйста?_

— Ну… — Азирафель снова не знал, куда деть руки. — Мы ещё успеваем выпить перед сеансом?

Кроули моргнул (впервые за последнюю сотню лет) и очень медленно ответил:

— Успеваем.

— Чудненько, — кивнул Азирафель и направился к винному шкафу. Кроули проводил его взглядом: такого ответа он не ожидал. Был уверен, что Азирафель отвергнет предложение. Просто хотел услышать, что ему жаль, хотел услышать «я бы с удовольствием».

Азирафель достал бутылку Флор де Канья, щедро плеснул в бокалы, забыв про шоколад.

Кроули перевёл взгляд на стоявшие в тёмном углу «дедовы» часы, затем наружу, где сгущались сумерки: для полноценной пьянки не было времени. Если Азирафель надеялся, что алкоголь придаст ему смелости, следовало бы взять что-нибудь покрепче рома.

— Ну, будь здоров, — сказал тот, протягивая Кроули хрустальный бокал, подвинул стул ближе к камину — ближе к Кроули. Их плечи почти соприкоснулись. Они что-нибудь придумают — и в один прекрасный день Кроули сможет положить руку ему на бедро. Или погладить по спине. По заднице. Нет, последнее, наверное, уже слишком: у людей не принято лапать друг друга, пока они не провстречаются целую вечность. Нужно долгое время состоять в отношениях, чтобы получить доступ к заднице, верно?

(Они любят друг друга так давно, что никто из них уже не помнит, когда это началось. У них всегда будет 1941-й. Что это вообще значило, подумал Кроули. Кем они стали друг другу?)

Притворяясь, что страшно увлечён выпивкой, Кроули подцепил пальцем хлястик на брюках Азирафеля. Окей. Ясненько. Никаких отношений пока Рай и Ад не поостынут. Придётся соблюдать осторожность во время встреч на публике — и ещё большую осторожность, если захочется увидеться наедине. Можно придумать оправдание тому, почему вы и ваш злейший враг оказались в одной части парка, но будет сложновато объяснить, почему вы занимаетесь фистингом. В любом случае, фистингом наверняка можно заниматься только после свадьбы.

(Может, Азирафель — его муж? Или просто товарищ? Муж-товарищ?)

— Я, эм, — начал Азирафель, прижимая край бокала к губам. — Пожалуй, мне следует переодеться, раз нам скоро выходить.

Он посмотрел на Кроули так, словно действительно был его мужем, вместе с которым они завели шестерых прекрасных детей и ждали седьмого.

— Нгк, — ответил Кроули и потянул за ткань брюк Азирафеля, не зная, куда деть руки. — Ты прелесть. В смысле, ты хорошо выглядишь. Нормально. Терпимо. Для «Одеона».

— Я бы не хотел привлекать внимание. — Он говорил тем самым нежным тоном, от которого с Кроули происходило что-то странное: слишком жарко ему было в своей коже, слишком тесно, словно в смирительной рубашке, которую хотелось сбросить, вырваться из человеческой формы. Крылья его зудели от близости Азирафеля. — Нельзя, чтобы нас заметили. Нужно выглядеть прилично.

— Прилично. Ага, — повторил Кроули, пока в голове его крутилось несколько весьма неприличных идей о перьях и о том, как привести их в порядок.

— Поэтому, — продолжил Азирафель, касаясь бокалом подбородка. Глаза его светились. — Поэтому мне следует переодеться.

Кроули не понимал, к чему тот ведёт. Не может же… Азирафель не мог намекать на...

— Помощь нужна? — спросил Кроули на всякий случай.

На этот вопрос было две возможных реакции: сейчас ангел либо вежливо уведомит Кроули, что тому не место в будуаре и что он хотел бы переодеться в одиночестве, либо позовёт лакея. Затем он вспомнил, что у Азирафеля больше нет лакеев.

— Да, — ответил Азирафель.

Бокал выпал у Кроули из рук.

*

Хиппи бы с ума сошли от зависти, доведись им увидеть расположенную на втором этаже спальню Азирафеля, обставленную в стиле «бохо», полную винтажной мебели и привезённых из Азии сувениров. Свисавшие с потолка фонарики излучали неяркий, но тёплый свет, и Кроули внезапно захотелось найти применение гигантской кровати, заваленной подушками, — но об этом он не смел и мечтать. В конце концов, вместо того, чтобы избавиться от одежды, Азирафель решительно подошёл к огромному шкафу красного дерева и начал доставать из него ещё больше вещей.

— Что посоветуешь? Только не говори про костюмы, терпеть не могу современный крой, он такой пресный и скучный, — беззаботно болтал Азирафель. Слишко беззаботно — так он вёл себя, когда рядом с ними были посторонние. — Ну-ка, что у нас тут? О, думаю, это подойдёт.

Задержавшись в дверях, Кроули неодобрительно осмотрел поношенный бежевый жилет в руках Азирафеля.

_— Это?_

— Жилет просто крутейший, — пояснил Азирафель, смакуя современное словечко. — Мой любимый.

— Ага, — протянул Кроули. — Тебе его Оскар подарил, да?

Азирафель нахмурил брови и уставился на него, рассеянно поглаживая ткань жилета.

— Это был отличный подарок, — прохладно ответил он. — Но я люблю его, потому что он был на мне, когда взорвалась церковь.

Кроули не смог найти слов. Так и стоял с открытым ртом, глядя, как Азирафель раскладывает жилет на постели. Да, он сам притащил домой долбаную статую в качестве сувенира, но чёртов жилет… Он был заношен до дыр. Азирафель действительно дорожил им. И если он так дорожил жилетом, то…

( _То что_ , спросил он себя. _С чем он его носит? С карманными часами, которые ты, идиот, подарил ему, и часы эти в идеальном состоянии, потому что он следит за ними. Любовь может быть безрассудной и разрушительной, а может — нежной и заботливой. Любовь Азирафеля — это всё вместе. Он всегда любил тебя. Чему ты удивляешься?_ )

— В любом случае, — сказал Азирафель, расстёгивая пиджак. — Начнём с начала.

_(Я не создан для любви.)_

— Дорогой, ты мне не поможешь?

Кроули прошёл через комнату. Ради Азирафеля он бы прошёл огонь и воду. Да, не создан для любви; они не говорили о любви — это стало частью их Соглашения; но своим «ты слишком быстр для меня» Азирафель пообещал, что однажды, в один прекрасный день...

«Ритц»… пикник… настоящее свидание…

Кроули подвезёт его до дома, а затем…

Он помог Азирафелю снять пиджак. Ангел не смотрел на него.

_Может, дело не по времени,_ подумал Кроули. _Может, нам не придётся ждать ещё шесть тысяч лет. Нужно лишь поймать момент, ухватить его за хвост._

Позабытый пиджак упал на пол. Кроули склонился ближе, так близко, чтобы Азирафель почувствовал его дыхание на затылке, на завитках светлых, сияющих, безупречных волос.

— Ты потрясающе пахнешь, — сказал Кроули, жадно проводя губами по обнажённой коже. Азирафель беспомощно вздохнул.

— Правда? — спросил он непривычно высоким голосом. — И чем же я пахну?

— Ты пахнешь… всякими потрясающими вещами, — ответил Кроули, и Азирафель хмыкнул. Кроули ухмыльнулся в ответ, смущённый и полный надежды. Ангел обхватил его руки и переместил на ворот бадлона.

— Ты обещал помочь, — шёпотом напомнил он.

— Уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спросил Кроули низким, глубоким голосом, тягучим и сладким как патока. Этот тон он берёг для искушений, но вопрос его был искренним — и таким же был ответ Азирафеля, который прижался задницей к его ширинке. Всего-то слегка двинул бёдрами, словно не мог сдержаться.

Кроули положил ладонь на его живот, притянул к себе, потёрся членом. Он был возбуждён; он постоянно возбуждался, с тех пор, как научился жаждать, и хотел, чтобы Азирафель знал об этом, знал, что желаем — не только сейчас, не только так. Чтобы он знал, что Кроули жаждет его.

Что он будет ждать.

— Уверен, что это хорошая идея? — тихо повторил он, опаляя шею Азирафеля влажным дыханием. Ладони ангела легли поверх его рук.

— Надеюсь, что нет, ведь тогда она тебе понравится, — ответил он, пытаясь повернуть голову так, чтобы взглянуть на Кроули.

Кроули разжал руки, отступая назад. Снял очки, открывая взгляду демонические глаза. Азирафель должен смотреть в глубину этих глаз, произнося своё да. Видеть, что их обладатель проклят навечно.

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал Азирафель разбитым голосом.

— Сейчас — хочешь, — возразил Кроули так мягко, как только мог. — Будет ли это достаточным оправданием завтра?

Азирафель очень редко повышал голос.

— Да ради бога, я захотел тебя в тот момент, когда ты ещё был змеёй! — прошипел он, зло сдирая с себя бадлон. — Ещё сам не осознавал этого, а меня уже тянуло к тебе, необъяснимо, но как же сильно…

— Это что, корсаж? — перебил его Кроули.

Это, очевидно, был именно он.

С кружевами и всем подобающим. Белый. Атласный.

— Это, чтоб ты знал, называется комбинацией, — ответил Азирафель, слегка оскорблённый тем, что его прервали. Кроули, однако же, больше не мог думать ни о чём другом: Азирафель надел… женское бельишко. Край которого скрывался под поясом брюк. Кроули тут же захотел сорвать с него эти брюки, но остался стоять на месте, словно окаменевший. Никогда в жизни он не видел ничего более эротичного, и…

Чёрт, он что, кончил? Вот гадство. Кажется, он кончил от одного взгляда на Азирафеля в белье.

(Хотя, знаете, нет. Основываясь на _индивидуальных исследованиях_ в области оргазмов, он мог с уверенностью предположить, что липкая влага — неминуемое последствие любого из них. Сейчас же он был сух, как Сахара, и болезненно возбуждён. На штанах, может, выступила капелька предэякулята — но ничего подобного тому наводнению, которое он устраивал всякий раз, когда позволял себе слишком долго думать о запястьях Азирафеля.)

— Об этом я и говорю, — мрачно сказал Азирафель, положив снятый бадлон на постель.

— О чём? — тупо переспросил Кроули. Срань господня, широкая спина Азирафеля была усладой для его очей.

Азирафель присел на край кровати — в белье и безупречно отглаженных брюках. С несчастным видом расстегнул ремень и начал объяснять:

— Я ношу кружевное бельё с 1941-го года. Знаю, знаю, это глупо. И всё-таки, мне нравилось представлять, что когда мы снова встретимся, ты увидишь его. И мы поедем домой, поужинаем, посмотрим телевизор или послушаем пластинки, может, займёмся сексом. Всё как у парочек.

Ремень упал, звякнув пряжкой по полу. Азирафель опёрся локтями на колени и понуро обхватил голову.

— Все эти годы ты носил кружевное бельё, — медленно сказал Кроули, — потому что тебе нравилось воображать, будто мы состоим в отношениях.

— Я же сказал, это глупо, — отмахнулся Азирафель. — Я просто тоскую.

Кроули сложил руки на груди.

— Тоск... гм-м, — невнятно повторил он.

— Это… будоражит. Я чувствую прикосновение шёлка к коже — но не твоё.

— Надо было просто сказать, что хочешь переспать со мной. Ты же знаешь, что я бы, эм, не отказался.

Азирафель поморщился — зрачки почти затопили радужку его глаз.

— Незачем скатываться к вульгарностям.

— Ну, я бы предпочёл знать, когда у нас тайное свидание, — досадливо заметил Кроули. — Вот сейчас у нас свидание?

Азирафель моргнул и отвернулся.

— Не скажу.

— Почему?

— Потому что если мы начнём встречаться, они… — он захлебнулся словами, глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. — Ты знаешь, что ни Ад, ни Рай не простят мне чувств к тебе. Не простят тебе…

— Знаю, — ответил Кроули и подошёл к кровати. — Мне плевать.

Азирафель поспешно вскочил с постели и ухитрился взглянуть на него свысока, будучи на пару дюймов ниже Кроули. Смутить взглядом, стоя в очаровательном кружевном белье. Расстёгнутые брюки начали сползать по затянутым в чулки ногам, и Кроули не смог решить, смешно это или соблазнительно, и ослабляет ли исходящую от Азирафеля угрозу.

— Мы бы смогли урвать пару свиданий, — серьёзно сказал ангел. — Заняться хоть святой и чистой любовью, хоть вопиюще распутными вещами, и никто бы не узнал об этом, но этого мне недостаточно. — Он переступил через брюки, подходя к Кроули. — С тобой я хочу играть длинную партию.

— Со мной тебе не нужно ничего играть, — мягко сказал Кроули. Азирафель выглядел чертовски привлекательно, смотрел уверенно, комбинация подчёркивала соблазнительно мягкий живот, мощные бёдра и плотные руки — в его нежности крылось столько силы. Иногда Кроули смотрел на него и думал, что Азирафель может заставить и Рай, и Ад отстать от них.

Ангелы внушали страх, как внушали страх торнадо и чёрные дыры — прекрасный ужас и праведное уничтожение. Когда Азирафель потянулся к нему, глаза его горели. Он смотрел на тень невидимых крыльев за спиной Кроули, на ореол пламени вокруг, на смуглую кожу и слишком длинные конечности, на величественное существо, втиснутое в тело человека.

Он схватился за лацканы пиджака, притянул к себе, прижался поцелуем. Ни один из них не разомкнул губ, но Кроули всё равно всхлипнул: рот Азирафеля так легко скользил по его рту, как будто тот даже не задумывался... как будто они не искали выход несколько тысяч лет, не пытались найти решение...

— Боюсь, ты не понимаешь. Если бы мы начали встречаться, ничто не смогло бы меня удержать, — напряжённо прошептал Азирафель. Губы покалывало от поцелуя. — Если бы ты был моим, я бы тебя избаловал.

Кроули нагнулся, целуя его шею, услышал стон, почувствовал впивающиеся в спину пальцы.

— Повтори-ка.

— Дорогой мой, я бы тебя избаловал, — прошептал запыхавшийся Азирафель.

Цепляясь друг за друга, они добрались до кровати, упали на постельное бельё, и молочно-белые бёдра Азирафеля обхватили ноги Кроули, который снова прижался губами к его шее, проследив языком её изящную линию.

— Как?

— Как ты захотел бы, — выдохнул Азирафель, обеими руками сжимая фолды его бархатного пиджака. — В том и суть, я не могу отнестись к этому несерьёзно, не могу целовать тебя, а потом расставаться на десять лет, я бы не пережил, не пережил…

— Как бы ты меня избаловал, — вкрадчиво спросил Кроули. — Если бы мог?

Он лизнул горло кончиком раздвоенного языка — было очень легко сделать его змеиным, намного легче, чем поддерживать человеческий облик. Азирафель начинал возбуждаться, его член прижимался к члену Кроули, и от этого кружилась голова: его желали, ох, как же страстно его желали…

— Если бы я мог, — сказал ему Азирафель. — Я бы каждый день водил тебя на свидания, ходил с тобой в «Одеон» и на эти твои ужасные рок-н-ролльные концерты. Мы бы гуляли в парке, не оглядываясь поминутно, мы бы держались за руки…

Кроули взял его за руку, сжал пальцы, и Азирафель толкнулся бёдрами — член проехался по члену Кроули, упругий атлас по ткани его брюк. Кроули беззвучно вскрикнул и замер; Азирафель с любопытством взглянул на него, настойчиво подтолкнул.

Кроули не понимал, что происходит, пока его не уложили на спину; воздух словно вышибло из лёгких. Азирафель устроился между его разведённых ног: как же к месту он там смотрелся, там, где и должен был быть. И всё-таки Кроули не ожидал, что он навалиться сверху, прижимаясь членом к паху Кроули, и медленно скользнёт выше, давая ему возможность почувствовать каждый скрытый атласом дюйм.

— Вот что я бы сделал, — сказал Азирафель. — Я бы занимался с тобой любовью так часто, как ты бы этого хотел. Показал тебе все земные удовольствия.

— Так и знал, что ты ходил по блядкам, — фыркнул Кроули.

Последний шанс обойтись малой кровью: нельзя было слишком сосредотачиваться на том, как Азирафель трахает его через одежду, иначе Кроули точно развоплотится. Он и так потерял контроль над собой, превратился в потное, дрожащее нечто, не влезающее в тощее земное тело. За спиной бились неистово спрятанные на другом плане крылья. Толчок — и голова Кроули закатилась, рот распахнулся в беззвучном «о», обнажая заострившиеся клыки.

— Джентльмен никогда не разглашает чужих тайн, — благоразумно ответил Азирафель.

— Скажи, что больше тебе никто не нужен, — грудь Кроули вздымалась. Ему казалось, что рёбра ввалились внутрь, что он не может дышать. Запах Азирафеля окутывал его со всех сторон, сильнее, чем когда-либо, словно тело ангела служило лишь тому, чтобы доставить Кроули удовольствие. И он этим воспользовался, терся об него, словно течное животное, царапал широкую спину, притягивал ближе. Поймал бретельку комбинации дрожащими пальцами, потянул, будто угрожая порвать его, если Азирафель не согласится.

— Разве это обязательно? Разве ты сам не знаешь? — спросил Азирафель, изумлённо и радостно. Будучи существом чувственным, он никогда не мог выбрать лишь одну эмоцию, переполняясь любовью, беспокойством, всеми испытываемыми им ощущениями. Страсть его была всеобъемлюща, и сам он представлял собой воплощённое искушение: покрасневшие щёки, голодные глаза, растрепавшиеся волосы, вторая бретелька сползала с округлого плеча. Он трахался неутомимо, с безупречным чувством ритма, которое сложно было заподозрить в нём. Его неловкий, суетливый ангел оказался экспертом в любовных утехах. Честно говоря, это открытие не сильно удивило Кроули.

— Всё равно скажи, — попросил Кроули, отчаянно делая вид, что ему всё равно. В этом он не преуспел: голос срывался на рык, каждый мощный толчок Азирафеля заставлял задушено всхлипывать.

— Не верь, что солнце ясно, — процитировал Азирафель, и Кроули закатил глаза. — Что звезды — рой огней...

— Да, да, что правда лгать не властна, — продолжил Кроули. Азирафель наклонился и чмокнул его в нос — невинный жест так резко контрастировал с давлением его члена, с нетерпеливыми движениями.

— Но верь любви моей, — закончил он, запечатав признание ещё одним поцелуем. — Ты подарил мне «Гамлета», краеугольный камень литературы. Неужели думал, что я не отблагодарю тебя?

Кроули поднял глаза, затуманенным взглядом скользнул по разрумянившемуся лицу.

— Тогда поцелуй меня так, чтобы я поверил.

Он всё ещё не думал, что Азирафель послушается. В распоряжении ангела были тысячи отговорок, половина из которых даже звучала разумно. Кроули замер, когда Азирафель обхватил его лицо ладонями, заглянул в глаза, словно видел в них отражение его демонической души, её мрачные тёмные отсветы, искажённую, жалкую форму. А затем Азирафель целовал его, лизал его рот, пил его всхлипы, и не прекращал двигаться, не прекращал желать его. Отстранившись, он прижал лоб ко лбу Кроули и светло улыбнулся ему.

— Когда ты станешь моим, я буду целовать тебя каждый день, — сказал ему Азирафель. Он упивался этой фантазией, словно верил, что однажды она может стать реальностью.

Кроули улыбнулся в ответ; губы у него дрожали.

— Что, заставишь меня ждать весь день?

— Не будь таким жадным, милый, — пожурил его Азирафель, мимолётно целуя в щёку. Кроули прикрыл глаза; Азирафель поцеловал его веки.

— Это не я тут жадный, — пробормотал Кроули. Азирафель откинул его волосы со лба, пропустил тёмно-рыжие пряди меж пальцев, пока член его скользил по члену Кроули.

— Разве виноват я в том, что так сильно желаю тебя? Ты покорил меня, заставил восхищаться собой — неприемлемо давать тебе меньше, чем ты заслуживаешь.

Кроули застенчиво ткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи, и Азирафель тихо рассмеялся. На самом деле, Кроули было не так-то легко смутить — Азирафель даже не подозревал, понятия не имел о том, как ценны были его похвала, его принятие. Они наделяли жизнь Кроули смыслом.

(Давным-давно, ещё до создания времени, смыслом его жизни было служение Господу. В этом он облажался. Можно было бы начать поклоняться Сатане, но Люцифер — лишь ещё один ангел, такой же узколобый, как и все остальные. Новой религией Кроули стала любовь: то, что происходило сейчас, то, как пах Азирафеля прижимался к его паху, как бились в унисон их сердца, было его крещением.)

Он искусил Еву, он знал, что неким туманным образом должен приложить руку к запуску Армагеддона, и гордился своей работой, но получаемое от неё удовольствие не могло сравниться с одобрением Азирафеля.

Он подался навстречу, словно желая доказать, что достоин этого одобрения, что может задать жару. Подстроился под заданный Азирафелем темп, дразняще погладил кружево, обхватил ягодицы Азирафеля, сжал их в пальцах.

Он согласен на что угодно — на всё, что подарит ему Азирафель: секс, улыбку, рукопожатие. Что угодно, лишь бы Азирафель был рядом.

— Кроули! — всхлипнул тот, хватая ртом воздух; невыносимо было слышать, как имя его срывается с зацелованных губ ангела.

Кроули застонал и притянул его ниже, притянул его ближе, стремясь урвать больше, больше, больше, вцепившись в его задницу, когда бёдра Азирафеля в последний раз толкнулись вперёд, а внутри расцвёл оргазм — не электрический разряд после озлобленной дрочки, но осторожная волна чувств, словно цветок потянулся к солнцу. Она накрывала его постепенно, расходясь от напряжённого паха до конечностей. Он не издал ни звука — лишь прошипел что-то, отдалённо похожее на имя Азирафеля.

— Я здесь, — отозвался Азирафель, снова обхватывая его лицо ладонью. Кроули не решался открыть глаза: сейчас они наверняка полностью жёлтые, радужка полностью затопила белок, и, может, он даже прослезился — а Кроули был не из тех демонов, что плачут во время секса. Азирафель пощадил его гордость, невесомым поцелуем убрав скатившуюся по щеке слезу.

— Не останавливайся, — прохрипел Кроули. Азирафель уложил его на бок. Нога Кроули оказалась между его бёдер, и он потёрся об неё. Кроули открыл глаза и окинул взглядом, поджатые пальцы на обтянутых шёлком ногах, подвязку для чулок, комбинацию — и вся эта красота предназначалась ему, Кроули, в расчёте на то, что случится нечто невероятное, и он увидит это. Он благоговейно погладил атласную ткань, чувствуя аккуратные швы, тёплую кожу под ней, слыша, как тяжело дышит Азирафель. Мысли его уплывали прочь. Может быть, Ад и Рай куда-то исчезли, может, они с Азирафелем больше не были ангелом и падшим. Может, они на мгновение стали людьми, или кем-то иным, существом, которое они сами сотворили из их сущностей, слившихся воедино, из разделённой в поцелуе слюны, и назвали его «Мы», это четырёхкрылое существо с жёлтыми и голубыми глазами, плод запретного союза.

Азирафель толкался в него — движения становились всё беспорядочнее, и уставший Кроули обнимал его, касался лица, пытаясь запомнить его, запомнить всё, что видел, чувствовал, слышал, запомнить звуки, запахи и вкус, украсть эти секунды, сберечь их для одиноких ночей. Он понимал: сегодняшний вечер — всё, что у них было.

Азирафель взглянул на него сквозь ресницы, обхватил ртом его палец, а затем и второй. Коснулся языком его кожи.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы в следующий раз изучить твою оральную фиксацию?

Азирафель вздрогнул, хватая воздух ртом. Воодушевившись, Кроули склонился к его уху, вдыхая тёплый запах, наслаждаясь жаром, исходящим от кожи.

— Я заметил, что в «Ритце» очень длинные скатерти, — медленно прошептал он. — До самого пола. Никто не обратит внимания, если ты нырнёшь под стол за десертом.

— Кроули! — воскликнул Азирафель совсем другим тоном, возмущённым, ошарашенным, но полным любви. — Хватит пошлить!

Кроули потёрся бедром о член Азирафеля, погладил его в притворном извинении.

— Я просто о-о-очень вежливо прошу тебя отсосать мне.

Азирафель тихо всхлипнул и вцепился в него, кончил, до синяков хватая его за руки — Кроули не стал бы убирать следы. Он продолжал говорить, ровно и вкрадчиво, хотя грудь его спирало, сердце бешено колотилось, а в глазах стояли слёзы:

— Не обязательно в «Ритце», я не привередлив. Там, конечно, было бы круче всего, но можно и на пикнике. Будто в Эдем вернёмся, да? Или даже в кино — знаешь, в зале выключают свет.

Азирафель вскинул голову так резко, что затылок его стукнулся с челюстью Кроули.

— Кино! — несчастным голосом воскликнул он. — Ох, Кроули, из-за меня ты пропустил сеанс!

Весь его вид представлял собой воплощение вины и сожаления. Он — ангел, всё ещё дрожавший от пережитого оргазма, обнимавший своего демонического возлюбленного, — переживал из-за пропущенного фильма.

Вот что заставляло вышеупомянутого демонического возлюбленного влюбляться в него снова и снова.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мне не насрать? — ошарашенно спросил он.

— Не ругайся, — пробормотал Азирафель, опуская голову ему на грудь. Кроули осторожно перекатился на спину, чтобы он мог улечься поудобнее. Азирафель понял намёк и обвился вокруг него. Раздалась тихая трель, в воздухе запахло озоном: ангел очистил их нижнее бельё.

— Он про шпионов. Ты их любишь.

— Ну, тебя я люблю больше, — сказал Кроули, закидывая руку ему на плечи. Азирафель уставился на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Ты никогда этого не говорил, — пробормотал он.

— Не-а, я постоянно это говорю. Просто не словами, — возразил Кроули, уткнувшись носом в волосы Азирафеля. Азирафель пах сексом. Кроули улыбнулся — слишком нежно для демона, только что кувыркавшегося с врагом.

— Надеюсь, он выйдет в повторный прокат, — продолжил Азирафель, словно пытаясь убедить в чём-то самого себя.

Кроули промычал что-то неопределённое. Плевать ему было на фильм. Там даже нет Коннери! Он уже выразил своё недовольство кастингом, послав на адрес киностудии полное возмущений письмо; в конверте также лежали сувенирные личинки.

— Боюсь, теперь развлекать меня придётся тебе, — как бы между прочим заметил он. Весьма впечатляюще, если учесть, что сердце его заполошно стучало где-то в горле — чудо, что он вообще смог выдать осмысленную фразу. Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, облачаясь в шёлковую пижаму чёрного цвета. Азирафель нахмурился — больше озадаченно, чем осуждающе.

— Ты останешься на ночь?

— Ну, надеюсь, ты не из тех, кто выставляет парней за порог, — сказал Кроули, устраиваясь рядом.

— Этого парня точно не выставлю.

Кроули склонил голову, надеясь, что упавшие на лицо волосы скроют румянец. Они едва доставали до мочек ушей, но этого должно было хватить. Азирафель обнял его основательней, заключая в тёплое кольцо рук. Говорите что угодно, но ангелы обнимаются лучше всех во вселенной. Жаль, что никто из них не стремится это продемонстрировать — никто, кроме мягкого и нежного стража, который отдал людям свой меч и укрыл падшего ангела от дождя.

— Хочешь, почитаю тебе? — предложил Азирафель так робко, словно боялся, что Кроули засмеёт его или сочтёт скучным. Как глупо с его стороны: всё, что было связано с ангелом, Кроули оценивал как минимум на «захватывающе».

Он потеребил кружево комбинации и беззаботно ответил:

— Разве могу я отказаться от такого предложения?

— Уверен, я оставил «Хоббита» где-то здесь, — убеждённо заявил Азирафель. Кроули поражённо уставился на него. Чудеса такого уровня — сотворение предмета, который словно и был здесь раньше — невероятно сложны и могут стоить выговора, но Азирафель не задумываясь переместил томик Толкина на тумбочку у кровати, просто потому, что хотел поделиться им с Кроули. Чёртова хитрая сволочь, он точно собрался довести его до слёз. Он прижался к шее Азирафеля, и тот начал читать. От этого голоса у Кроули дрожало в груди:

— В норе под землёй жил да был хоббит...

Кроули прикрыл глаза, думая о норе под землёй, о любом самом жалком убежище, где они могли бы спрятаться, где они могли быть собой. Где Азирафель смог бы любить его. Об их собственном доме; может быть, о маленьком уютном коттедже у моря. Он знал, что такое место существует, обязано существовать где-то во времени, где-то пространстве. Оно ждёт.

**Author's Note:**

> 1Кинотеатр в Лондоне.[вернуться к тексту]
> 
> Оригинальное название "Flashkick" — слово из сленга стиляг 1960-х, означающее некий приятный опыт, эйфорическое волнение — _прим. перев._


End file.
